Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in treatment of waste water, as for example, sewage effluent to raise the quality of waste water produced in sewage disposal systems, e.g., septic tanks, aerobic treatment or settling pond systems. It pertains particularly to the removal of phosphates by a bed which receives untreated or partially treated sewage from a system operating aerobically or anaerobically for stabilization of the waste.